


Late Night Proposals

by theycallmehans



Series: Miscellaneous Mischievousness [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Come as Lube, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feelings, French Kissing, Fucking, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Love, Moonlight, Neck Kissing, One Shot, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Thor (2011), Riding, Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmehans/pseuds/theycallmehans
Summary: The God of Mischief doesn’t like to leave you wanting, and he most certainly likes the idea of entertaining your restlessness.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Miscellaneous Mischievousness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889857
Comments: 7
Kudos: 197





	Late Night Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Loki smut, but I live for it, so here I be with my sexy Loki scenes. :) x

It was late; you knew that much. The moon was still positioned high in the sky, illuminating the dark carpet that was splayed across the floor. Through a sleepy haze, you could make out the crackling of the fireplace and the soft glow of the flames as they flickered. You were laying in a low bed adorned with furs, emerald sheets, and porcelain colored pillows.

Your eyes fell shut as you burrowed yourself further into the blankets enveloping you. Even that small movement seemed to wake your lover from his peaceful slumber. You felt Loki’s cool, nimble fingers grip your hips and pull you ever so closer to his body. His warm breath skimmed across your neck as he subconsciously seemed to administer soft caresses to your skin. Sighing in momentary bliss, you settled in, pressing your back flush against his chest.

“You’re restless.” The hushed and muffled voice was soothing as the caressing stopped, his hand resting on your waist.

“Sorry,” you mumbled in response, opening your eyes to find that there was no longer the usual bleariness that accompanied your tired state. Moving to lay on your back, you accepted that you might not sleep much more for the night.

“An apology?” Loki asked, pulling his body from the mattress to prop himself up on his elbow. His pale skin practically glimmered in the moonlight, and you had to hold your breath as you marveled at his immeasurable beauty. He was a god, alright; he was one _hell_ of a god.

His fingers played with the hem of your top, brushing against the skin of your hip in a way that could only be described as innocent. However, you knew better than to believe that any action was completely innocent in nature, especially from him.

Loki’s emerald eyes bore into yours, and the way he looked at you never failed to surprise you.

It was almost as if every look was the last; he took so much pleasure in devouring the sight before him, memorizing your body like a poem he had grown all too fond of. At times like this, you wished you could see what he saw.

“Because I woke you,” you responded.

Loki let out a small, but fond, laugh as he smiled lovingly down at you. You felt your heart skip a beat as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to your forehead. Despite having already been intimate with the Asgardian prince, and God of Mischief, you were horribly shy every time he made his advances known. You blamed his charm. If he wasn’t so _damn_ charming, maybe then you would stand a chance matching his confidence.

His lips lingered for longer than you expected them to, and even when he withdrew, he stayed close enough that his breath fanned against your face. You swallowed thickly as you watched his attention dart back and forth from your lips to your eyes.

“Perhaps,” he whispered, “but I’d rather accompany you in restlessness than for you to lay awake alone.”

The words alone sent shivers down your spine, and when he brought his free hand up to cradle your cheek as his legs untangled from yours, you felt your heart and mind all but melt. He used his elbow and knees to hold himself above you. You bit your lip, glancing down to see his abdomen taut, each muscle defined deliciously above your body.

From your position, though, you saw more than just the muscles on his stomach. Loki had a tendency of sleeping in the nude, and not that you were complaining, but his naked body _sort of_ took your breath away, not that you would ever tell him that. He already knew.

You followed each curve of his lean and muscular body with your eyes before meeting his gaze. A teasing grin was playing on his lips as he looked down at you.

“Are you enjoying the view, darling?” He teased, eyes glinting with childish enthusiasm.

Your cheeks heated in response as you averted your eyes. Loki was never one to allow you off easy, you remembered, as he tilted his head to capture your gaze once more. He was still sporting the breathtaking grin as he leaned forward, lips brushing against yours.

“It’s alright to admit it,” he spoke, pressing forward to fully capture your lips with his. You moaned as he allowed his body to rest against yours, his partially erect member pressing against your inner thigh as he did so. A chuckle escaped his lips at the sound, and you felt him smile against your lips before pulling back and resting his forehead against your own. “I’m quite fond of the view before me as well.”

A sudden burst of attitude erupted within you as you urged him on, rolling your eyes. “Is that so?” You questioned before feeling the sensation of his lips on your jaw, stealing your breath away as he always did.

“You don’t believe me?” He mumbled against your skin, letting his hands roam down your sides as he allowed his lips to continue on a downward trek, placing feverish kisses along your throat.

“Well, last I checked, you were pretty,” you gasped, cutting yourself off, as Loki stopped his attack at your collarbone, nipping against the skin in such a way that would surely leave a love bite in its wake.

“Pretty?” He spoke, voice playful. “Yes, I’ve been told.”

Before you could form a coherent response, his hands were gliding down your sides, gripping your thighs in an effort to pry them apart. When he had successfully done so, you felt his thumb press against the sensitive bundle of nerves above your entrance. You bit your lip, feeling a familiar heat begin to pool between your legs as you fully began to comprehend what was happening.

It was hot and cold with Loki; sometimes he wanted to have sex countless times, and other times he didn’t even want to be touched. Tonight, you guessed, he wanted to touch and be touched in return.

Loki leaned back, eyes wild as the head of his cock brushing against your folds. His thumb continued the slow torture, edging you on as he took in the sight before him. You cried his name as the pressure within you began to build, but all it did was spur on the mischievous god’s nature.

Grinning, he abruptly moved back over, laying himself down beside you. You sat up. Bewildered by the sudden turn of events, you stared wide-eyed as he waited patiently for you to comply with his unspoken request.

Loki raised a quizzical brow as you continued to stare in confusion at the sight before you. A second later, his hand was wrapped around your wrist, pulling you towards his outstretched body and positioning you over his hips.

Your arms were curled against your breasts as you leaned forward, pressing most of your weight against the god’s chest. A deep laugh rumbled within him as you awkwardly tried to maintain your stance. This was not how you expected the night to turn out at all.

Loki’s hands were wandering. One hand was pressing against your shoulder, pushing gently against you in order to make you sit upright against him. When you finally did so, you were awestruck by the slight flush to the god’s cheeks as well as the look of the moonlight as it danced upon his bare skin. It was such a striking sight, that you almost didn’t notice his hand reach beneath your shirt to begin fondling your breasts, rolling the stiff peaks between his thumb and index finger.

You bit your lip, rolling your hips instinctively to the arousing touch of your lover. It was as if his actions were a graceful melody and your body wanted nothing more than to dance to its familiar tune. His lips separated as he let out a startled breath, feeling your center brush against him. The sound caused you to grin, your confidence peaking through, as it always did when you realized how much this man - no, _god_ \- yearned for your body to intertwine with his. It made you feel powerful in its own way.

His hands found your hips, guiding your body to grind against his hardened member. Loki groaned, and when you looked to him, his eyes were glazed over with need. Without breaking eye contact, his long fingers gripped at your top, swiftly pulling it overhead before tossing it to some unknown part of the room.

You could only hope he hadn’t tossed it in the fireplace to tease you later on for not having a top to put on, _because that was something he had done on many occasions._

He pulled you forward, cradling your face with his hands as his lips connected with yours. Loki’s tongue delved into your mouth, massaging against your own as he pulled your chest flush against his. From your position, you could feel the tip of his cock brush against your entrance. You knew this position and what came next, but it never ceased to astound you at how effortlessly he seemed to sheathe himself within you.

Your nails dug into the skin on Loki’s chest as you leaned back, allowing your walls to stretch in order to accommodate his size as you moved. After a moment, you pressed your palms flat against his abdomen, using him as an anchor as you began to circle your hips. Your movements were sloppy, but it did the job in sparking a fire within your lover’s eyes.

His hands found your hips rather quickly, guiding your body along his length as you straddled him. Impatient as he was, he always seemed to be overtly tolerant towards you. Loki moaned along with you as you raised your hips from his pelvis before sinking back onto his length, taking him as deeply as you could.

You continued the slow, torturous movements, fully admiring the way his fingers gripped your hips in an effort to take control and how his own hips would rise and fall to meet yours. You continued until he was barely tolerant, barely holding on to the patience he had allowed himself to give.

Loki’s grip tightened as you once again sank down onto his length, grinding your hips as his jaw clenched tightly. You grinned in victory for a moment before realizing his intentions.

Effortlessly, the god lifted your hips ever so slightly before beginning his own torturous attack. He thrusted upwards, meeting your core with as much urgency as he could, filling you to the brim again and again and _again._ You moaned his name as he held you in your place, one of your hands trailing down to where the two of you were fit together.

“Loki,” you gasped, touching yourself as his thrusts became more erratic and forceful. You were certain you would be bruised after this, but you hadn’t a care in the world. Your eyes were ablaze with lust that matched his, and you felt the pressure building up within you. Apparently, Loki could also feel you getting close to the edge.

He whispered your name breathlessly, reaching for the hand that relentlessly circled your bundle of nerves. His thumb replaced your hand, skillfully bringing you closer to your climax. You felt your walls clench around him and your legs began to quiver.

“Come for me,” he whispered, a faint sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. The three words were enough to draw out your orgasm. The pressure within you sparked, a rush of euphoria spreading within your body as Loki’s cock glided in and out of you to help you ride out the high. It didn’t take long for him to follow.

The God of Mischief never sounded more glorious than when he was coming inside you. His thighs shook, his fingers gripped your hips just tight enough to hold you steady, and his mouth would fall open as your name continuously fell from his lips. The delicate flush that encountered his skin, the heat seeping from his body to yours, and the sweat that had formed on his skin made the feeling, as well as the view, even more entrancing.

Loki was a drug that you would never get enough of; you were sure of that.

Even now, clearly spent and having milked the god for all he was worth, you still wanted more. Your nails dug into his skin as you attempted to get his attention on you. His eyes found yours in the dark, and a playful grin soon appeared. Without any warning, he leaned forward swiftly, cock never leaving the warmth of your body, as he toppled you over.

Loki sat upright between your legs as you laid across the emerald sheets. The grin was still apparent as he brushed his fingers against your cheek, trailing them down between your breasts and over your navel to your most sensitive region. He massaged the hood of your clit gently, and seeing as though you were still _very_ sensitive, it caused you to wriggle beneath his touch. He then pulled himself out, fingers replacing his cock as he delved into your heat, all the while continuing to rub against your nerves.

“Oh, you are a sight to behold, indeed.” Loki’s eyes were dark, lust circling beneath the emerald tides. It took everything within you not to moan from just the look he was giving you beneath the paleness of the moonlight. “My lover,” he breathed. “Succumbed to my desire, my seed spilling from her while her body writhes beneath my touch, craving me, wanting me.”

He leaned forward, capturing your lips with his before whispering against them, “Shall I grant her wish?” His lips carefully grazed against your cheekbone as he moved to whisper into your ear, “Shall I ravish her again until she can no longer think of anything else besides our bodies intertwining?”

Before you could answer, he plunged his length within your aching core for the second time that night. You moaned loudly, your walls tightening around the sudden intrusion. Loki leaned back, using his elbows to hold himself up so that his body was positioned directly above yours. This position was far more intimate, and you just about never found yourself in something so, well, _vanilla_ for lack of a better term.

Loki was grinning at your reaction, his knuckles brushing against your cheek as he started to thrust in a timely rhythm that had you writhing even more than before. He was slow and gentle this time around, taking his time to properly enjoy the feeling of something so very vulnerable. With every thrust, his pelvis met yours, the friction of his skin pressing against your clit.

Some of Loki’s hair fell to his face as you peered up at him, admiring him. You reached up, gingerly brushing the strands away and tucking them behind his ear. He smiled - he smiled in such a way that set your heart in motion, and you couldn’t resist leaning up to press a tender kiss against his lips. Neither of you pulled away, and soon enough, your tongues were moving in sync; it was as if every bit of intimacy possible was being drawn out, and you briefly wondered if there was a reason for such a sudden change of pace.

You moaned into his mouth as his thrusts became deeper, skin slapping yours in an effort to be as close as possible. He cursed as you bit his lip when he tried to lean back. Your fingers ran through his hair, bringing his lips back to yours to continue the kiss. This was new, unexplored territory. He never did this. He was never this _close._

“Loki,” you whispered, breathless as you pulled away from the kiss.

He shook his head, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he did so. You whispered his name again, and when his eyes met yours, it was like a flip had switched. The lust behind his eyes had been replaced with a look of pure adoration and unadulterated affection.

“My love,” he purred, leaning his forehead against yours as he thrusted deeply within you. His hands cupped your cheeks, cradling your face. “My angel,” he all but moaned, eyes falling shut. “My goddess,” he hissed, stilling above you as he spilled his seed within you once more.

When Loki opened his eyes, there was a strange look within them. It wasn’t strange in a bad way, but it was unfamiliar. He attempted to reach down in order to finish you off, but you grabbed his wrist, shaking your head gently. He didn’t protest, but you didn’t miss how he narrowed his eyes for a moment in a way that told you that he was uncertain about leaving you be. He seemed to let it slide after a second, kissing your lips softly before rolling to the side.

Loki spread himself against the sheets, his pale skin a sharp contrast to the dark emerald color beneath him. Sighing deeply, he focused his attention on the ceiling. You propped yourself up on your elbow, eyes trained on the god as you brushed his hair from his face. He turned to look at you, the smile hadn’t left his face even for a split second; it was a tad worrying.

“What?” You questioned, caressing the skin of his cheek. The God of Mischief reached for your hand, bringing it to his lips in order to place a gentle kiss to your flesh, to your ring finger if you were being precise. Then, he spoke.

“Marry me,” an order, no doubt, but an order you would never refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Kudos and any/all feedback is appreciated x


End file.
